filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Chin-Chin
Chin-Chin is a dark Lycra god who controls the many realms of the Filthy Frank universe. Suck My Ass Story of Chin-Chin Disclaimer: Please be aware that the following information is put togeather from a variety of sources, some more reliable than others. The following story is purely theoretical and should not be considered any more trustworthy than Safari Man giving out candy in a rusty van. Origins: (speculations) Chin '''was born to Luke "Dad" Filthy and an unknown mother long before the beginning of time in Realm 6.2. He grew to be a healthy child and mastered sports like chess and curling, without any signs of the cancer and evil that would later corrupt him. On his twentieth birthday, Chin hosted a little birthday party and invited the Based God. Luke noticed that Chin had not really much of a weiner to speak of, while Lil B's was intergalactic, and argued with him about his manliness. After that, their relationship grew worse with each passing day and soon, Luke threw Chin out of his realm and told him to come back when he was a real man. Enraged and saddened, Chin roamed the realms looking for a way to impress his Dad again. He went to Men's College for Men where he met and was furiously bullied by Prometheus for being a total pusi. (Some think that Chin-Chin later gave birth to Black Friend after being molested by him) Chin, now calling himself '''Chin-Chin, tried to get his revenge on Prometheus and enlarge his dick for his Dad. Realm 6.2 (Canon): Chin-Chin is now known as'' ''The Dark Lord in Realm 6.2. He demands chromic sacrifices from the mortal inhabitants, both human and Lycra, and is known and feared by all. Filthy Frank thought that Chin-Chin was dead for good, when, after a warning from Santa's Brother, he appeared in his apartment chanting "ORE WA OCHINCHIN GA DAYSUKI DAYO". After the visit, Frank was forced to sacrifice some of the Chromosome Kid's chromosomes each day. One day, Frank was carried away by Salamander Man's assflute and forgot to do the sacrifice. By the time he realised, Chromosome Kid had escaped. Enraged, Chin-Chin took Salamander Man with him to The Rock Paper Scissors Arena (after a short brawl with Lemon Man's Lemonjutsu) where he put a curse him. Frank traveled with Red Dick to the arena where he showed sacrifices performed by fans of the show to Chin-Chin, who was pleased enough. But when Senpai forgot ''his ''sacrifice again, Chin-Chin was ready to take Salamander Man to Jacksonville, Florida when he started playing his assflute. Touched, Chin-Chin let him go and has since almost stop bothering Franku's crew. Months later, Joji returned to Frank's home and it pissed Chin-Chin off. He demanded monthly sacrifices from all who worshipped him. Even though his loyal minions had been sacrificing for him, Chin-Chin was still pissed and dissapeared, this was around the time Creepy Dude showed up after a long absence and began hanging out with Frank and the gang, It was revealed in "PINK GUY COOKS TAKOYAKI AND RAPS" that Creepy Dude is actually Chin-Chin in disguise. He and Plastic Pinocchio dissapear... we can only speculate what happens next. Gallery Chinchin.jpg|Chin-Chin appears on Frank's fridge. Orewa.png Trivia *"Ochinchin" is a childish way of saying "Penis" in Japanese linguistics. *Chin-Chin may do gardening as a hobby, since he was shown watering his "fucking plants" in "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...?" Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Villains